Shocking the World
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: A vampire, confused with where she stands in the world meets another young girl struggling with where she belongs. While traveling together, the two girls meet their worst enemy, and shock the world when one of them is the imprint of a werewolf. JakexOC.


_**Another story I'm writing for a friend, this time to protect Edward. !! This is for Texas. Sorry if it isn't very good. I hope it is, but I'm not positive. Also, sorry Jake is such a player. I may have to start a community for all my JacobxOC stories. Hehe. **_

_**Team Edward (but Jake can be happy with someone other than Bella) **_

_**still w4bd≤ (waiting for breaking dawn and loving edward. sign it and spread Twilightness, btw, you can sub. the E for a J if necessary...)**_

_**Kasey (Texas, look at my sigie. What did I sign it as in pink... ask if you need to.)**_

_**:)**_

_**PS: I actually did research on this one. :) Hehe. Also, I felt the need to share my opinion on something... SCREW EDWARD'S POV, I WANT **_**ALICE'S**_**. Haha. b/c Edward's would be all mopey and everything. I want his point of view of the end, but Alice's for most of it, and maybe a chapter or two in Jake's. Not much tho. She should make a book that switches POVs each chapter... **_

Her red eyes shined as she roamed the city, looking for a meal. She had hunted recently, and she tended to wait until absolutely necessary to hunt, but she was closer to humans now, and it wasn't safe to wait. She had very specific requirements for herself when she was hunting. She had a strange sense of people's personalities, and also a strange sense of what was right and wrong. Well, it was strange for a vampire. She felt guilty taking human life, it was not something she enjoyed doing, it wasn't a thrill to her like it was to most other vampires. She didn't know there were other options than killing humans though.

Her sense helped her when she hunted. She could see people's feelings. Not feel, see. It wasn't exactly colors, or texture, or anything our language has a name for, but she could _see_the emotions with her eyes. And she chose to hunt the depressed-beyond-repair humans. The ones that would commit suicide, or go on an insane murder spree. She couldn't handle anything beyond that. She had forced her conscience to shut up and had tried random humans at one point. Her choices were darker. They had a dark taste, and it wasn't as good as others. But as their life blood drained out of them, so did their depression, and it took her vampire-induced depression away with it, if only for a moment. She both loved and hated this sensation. She loved that for a minute, she didn't feel guilty, just content. She loved that for that one moment, she was normal. But she hated it as well. She hated that she would always want to seek that feeling out, trying to get it when she should have been avoiding it. She hated that it did drain her, she hated the feeling of her emotions leaving, slithering away. And of course, she hated the knot of guilt that tied up her stomach when she was finished.

She came across someone who met her specifications for a meal and walked up to him. The italian man looked up at the young, beautiful, pale-skinned girl that was coming towards him, motioning for him to come to her.

He of course came towards her. He had a lost and crazy look to his eyes, but that dimmed as he became more and more enthralled with the girl. He followed her into the ally she had started to walk down. She looked foreign and he assumed that she was lost. He could lead her back to her hotel or wherever she was staying. He desperatly wanted the company. He wasn't normally like this, he had been isolating himself recently, but the girl was just so entrancing!

She lead him deeper into the ally. She was in front of him before he could blink. How could she move that fast? And were her eyes red? He hadn't noticed before.

His body seemed to realize that he was in danger. His life didn't flash before his eyes, he thought about what a wonderful relief death would be and he hoped that this dangerous _creature_ would kill him quickly. His feelings of embracing death saddened her and she hesitated for a moment before she stepped forward and sank her teeth into his neck. She made sure to suck as much out as possible so he didn't feel the burn of her venom. She swallowed and loved the feeling of the warm blood sliding down her cold throat.

It feels like I'm drowning, he thought as consciousness slipped away from him and his vision became black. She drew the rest of his blood out of him, and he went limp, his heart no longer beating.

She disposed of his body in the nearby river, making sure that he had enough weight to stay underwater but he would still be able to move with the currents so he would not be discovered. She had perfected this technique in her years of being a vampire.

She walked away then. She stopped sometime later and looked up at the sky, stared at the stars. She contemplated her life, her being. She did this frequently, almost everytime she hunted. Living her life was not something she enjoyed.

She glimpsed a small, beautiful girl with short brown hair and a girl like face. The girl had the same pale skin tone and red eyes as her, and they were both staring at the stars from a distance. Her feelings weren't were indescribable. She could tell that the girl was contemplating her position in the world. The girl was removed from some group that she had been in and she felt alone? But she liked the independence?

She watched the tiny, angelic looking girl.

She heard footsteps approaching and both she and the girl turned to see who was coming.

"Jane," a boy that looked almost identical to the girl said as he walked towards her. Jane. The girl's name was Jane apparently. "Come back home, Jane."

"What are you doing here, Alec? They need you there."

"They need you too."

"Not as much, Alec. I can't stay there. I can't stand it anymore. I'm not going back. I've grown up some. I want to be on my own for a while. I'll visit if you want me to, but I need to go my own way, experiment. My life has always been the same! I know Aro will miss me, but they'll be fine. Make sure he's okay please?" Alec nodded and went to hug her. She hugged him back, and he walked away. Her feelings were so complex, so confusing. She closed her eyes to try and rid the image from her mind, but it remained there, it was something that her brain interpreted as sight, but it really had nothing to do with her eyes. She walked up to the girl, knowing that she had the ability to be hostile. Jane saw her and turned. She smiled at her. And somehow Jane trusted her. She could see that. And Jane felt friendly towards her. She could also tell that she wasn't used to feeling friendly.

They stood together under the stars, but no words were spoken for hours, when the sun began to come up.


End file.
